1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a virtual wireless local area network system and method. More particularly, the present invention provides a virtual wireless local area network system and method utilizing impulse radio.
2. Background of the Invention and Related Art
Mobile computing and communication has dramatically improved in recent years. Computers have become much smaller and battery life has improved enabling truly mobile computing and communications. This has come about because of the demand in place to be able to be mobile and yet have the same computing and communicating power as if one were located in one's office.
Further, the ability to share information among people and computers has spawned immense improvements in Local Area and Wide Area Networks. The greatest example of this is the Internet. People from all over the world now have the ability to communicate and share information throughout the world. Notwithstanding these improvements, truly mobile computing and communicating is still lacking. In an office building environment, if one desires to go from room to room it is very inconvenient to bring even the lightest computer with them. Further, even though docking stations with notebook computers enable users to “take their office with them” to a certain extent, it is still difficult to undock a notebook computer and reboot it up if you just are leaving the office for a short meeting in another office. Also, many times one would like to keep their office computer running and have a means of accessing it and it's computing power remotely. Having the ability to communicate with one's computer could also enable remote data processing, remote voice communication, remote email communication and any other voice or data functions presently available in a communication and computing environment.
Efforts have been made to create wireless local area networks, but with limited success. Traditional wireless communication means are subject to multipath problems as described below. Further, if one comes upon an area of very poor RF transmissive properties, it is impossible for them to know which way to move in order to go to an area of greater transmissive properties.
Thus there is a strong need in the mobile communication and computing industry for a system of method of wireless data transfer within a predetermined area and wherein the location and identity of the device can be ascertained thus enabling intelligent network connectivity.